Just a Night
by Artec
Summary: Naruto gets drunk. NaruSaku


Sakura sighed in relief when she reached her doorstep. Naruto was leaning heavily on her with is arm around her shoulders. Sakura was trying her best to keep him steady with her arm around his waist. His cerulean eyes were half lidded, and there was a harsh blush across his whisker-scarred cheeks. A lop-sided grin graced his lips.

His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Why did you have to do this tonight, Naruto?" She huffed, mostly to herself. "I have an A-ranked mission tomorrow, you moron!"

Naruto blinked slowly and turned to stare at her. Then he gave her a lazy grin, as if he just released she was there. "Sakura-chhan?" He slurred though his grin as he pointed at her.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and clicked the front door open. She flicked the lights on and stepped into her house, dragging Naruto in with her.

"You can stay with me tonight, Naruto, until you come to your senses." She said, straining to get Naruto up the stairs.

When she reached her bedroom, she dropped Naruto on to her bed. She covered him up with her blankets and tucked him in. Then she lifted his head up to untie his forehead protector and put in on the desk. She took a step back to admire her handiwork.

The blush was still apparent on his cheeks, and we was staring at her with the most content look she has ever seen.

"Whad'dar you doing, Sakura-chan-" He started, leaning up.

"Stay there, Naruto." She ordered, pushing him back down. He attempted to get up again, his eyes flashing with defiance.

"Naruto!" Sakura shoved him down again, "Don't challenge me." She barked.

Laughter erupted from Naruto's throat. Sakura was about to open her mouth but was cut short when Naruto forcefully grabbed her arm and pushed her toward him so that she would fall on top of him.

Her hands were lying on his chest just under her chin, and her legs were covering his. "Naruto!" She shouted half in anger and half in shock as she tried to push herself out of his iron-grip. She failed miserably.

"You're not very happy tonight, Sakura-chan" He stated a matter-of-factly. "I can make you happy." He grinned stupidly, still heavily drunk.

Sakura breathed in sharply. _There could be a million meanings to what he just said_. "Naruto, I'm very happy, see?" She flashed him a half-assed grin.

"It's okay." She tried his iron-grip again, but he held strong.

"I'll make you happy." He repeated nodding to himself; ignoring everything she had just said.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his hands slither over the curves of her waist, and in an instant she found herself pinned below Naruto. One of his large hands held both of hers above her head, and his other hand was resting on her flat stomach.

Naruto's lazy grin never faltered.

Her heart rammed against her rib cage, and Sakura started struggling. _Naruto's drunk… and he has me pinned under him. _She gulped rather audibly.

"Naruto, if you don't let go I'll— "

Sakura cut her own sentence off when she burst out into forced laughter. Naruto's free hand was wriggling and brushing over the sensitive skin under her arms and over her stomach.

Sakura was squirming like crazy under him, as she tried to get her captive hands free. "B-Bastard!" She screamed out in between the fits of her own laughter.

Naruto laughed along with her, apparently happy that she was laughing.

"Look how happy you are, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hiccuped with his fox like grin. "You're beautiful when you laugh." He beamed.

"Naruto!" Her head thrashed from left to right as tears sprung from her eyes. Naruto's tickling hands were getting the best of her. "I'll kick your ass!"

Sakura's legs were flailing and thrashing, in an attempt to kick him. Naruto's grin only grew wider.

And then he stopped.

Sakura opened her squeezed shut eyes, as she gasped for air; trying to calm her racing heart. She was unprepared to find Naruto's intense blue eyes burning into hers'.

Suddenly she felt his warm hand rest on her cheek. Sakura stilled.

"Sakura-chan would never leave me…" Naruto trailed, slurring to himself.

Then he looked up at her hopefully, like a child. "Right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura instantly understood.

_Damn Him…_ She understood why Naruto was drinking. _Damn Bastard…_

Sakura grinded her teeth together at the thought of _Him_, all the pain his selfishness caused. _Sasuke…_

She freed her captive hands with little to no effort, and wrapped her arms around Naruto's frame.

"Naruto, I'd never, ever… ever leave you." She said softly resting her head on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled genuinely, "Good, because I'd never let you leave." He growled suddenly possessive.

Sakura let out a short laugh, and sat up, pushing Naruto up along with her. Sakura detangled herself from his hold and got up off the bed.

"Now go to bed, you drunkard." She started, stifling a yawn, "I'm going to sleep on the couch"

With that, she turned around toward the door. She took about three steps before she was held back by two strong arms that encircled her. "Why do you have to sleep there?" She heard Naruto whine stubbornly as he pulled her closer.

Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn when she felt his hard chest against her back.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch because I wouldn't get any sleep with you." Sakura said, trying to hide her obvious blush.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto slurred, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck.

Before Sakura could register what was happening, she was hauled up bridal style into Naruto's arms, and put back onto the bed she was earlier tickle attacked on.

Naruto's arms wrapped around her petite waist and he pulled her closer under the warmth of the blankets. Sakura sighed peacefully, giving into the warmth of Naruto's body as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." She heard Naruto whisper.

"Night, Naruto."


End file.
